class_clownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Frampton
Category:Frampton family Category:Alcoholics Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Married Category:Jewish Characters Elizabeth "Ellie" Frampton is the main protagonist in the animated series, Class Clown. Ellie is a 9-year-old kid and the lost child of the family. She struggles in life, and is often ridiculed by her school bully Bella Booth. In times, she is uncaring and foul-mouthed towards her family and friends but at the same time she does things that make it seem like she is a caring person. Early Life Elizabeth Frampton was born in Salt Lake City, Utah and grew up in a dysfunctional family. Her mother, Charlene, is a mentally depressed housewife, while her father Frank Sr. works as a salesman. She has an older brother named Frank Jr.. Ellie currently attends to Salt Lake Elementary. She is friends with Jelinda Glenn and Oliver Ryan. Usually, Ellie is a common target of local bully, Bella Both. Biography Personality Ellie describes her self as "the lost child of the family", known as the inconspicuous, introverted, quiet one, whose needs are usually ignored or hidden. She is normally a sweet little girl, though she often does bad things and causes problematic events, being smart enough to hide it. Appearances Her Family Mr. Scarppy Mr. Scrappy is Ellie's pet cat and Snookums is always is responsible for Ellie's mischievous behavior and breakdowns. They both spend more time with each other than with the other family members. Scrappy calls himself Ellie's "little guardian angel", although he is manipulative and always make her cause chaos. Despite all the danger he puts her through, Mr. Snookums really care for Ellie and is quite overprotective towards her. Her Mother Charlene Charlene is Ellie's mother. Like any child, she is in need of her mother's love and approval. It is show that Charlene has an irrational fear accompanied by anger and false accusations that Ellie is up to no good and plotting harm. She is aware that Ellie's not the most popular at school, so she often gives her advice. Her Father Frank Sr. From the beginning of the series, Ellie's father Frank warned her not to disclose what fights, abuse, or damage happens at home, or face severe punishment. Frank is aware that Ellie is socially awkward and still has the memory of the day she was born - an accident. But that does not stop him from loving her with all her might, and taking care of her as well. Her Brother Frank Jr. Ellie hates her older brother due to Frank Jr. calling her a "tiny b*tch" throughout her life. He is apparently oblivious to how cruel and abusive he is to Ellie, as she refers to himself as a “cool brother", right after verbally abusing her, and he also tells Ellie that she doesn’t know how lucky she is to have him and he hopes she dies before he does so she’ll never have to know what it’s like to lose a brother. Relationships Oliver Ryan These two lovebirds were good neighbors from the beginning. Ellie and Oliver had always had a mutual crush on one another. Before the big confession, both Oliver and Ellie were shy and awkward with each other. This is until "Philosophical Assassins", when Oliver finally admits his true feelings to Ellie and kisses her on the lips. Soon, Ellie reciprocates their kiss and they began their special relationship forth onwards. Soon in the episode "A Charming Fatality", Ellie's relationship with Oliver temporarily became strained when Ellie became a much more cruel and devilish person. Luckily, they made up in "Blatant Loneliness". Jelinda Glenn Jelinda is an Africa-American girl in Ellie's class, and her best friend.'' ''Despite her occasional racist techniques towards her, Ellie does truly care for Jelinda and her health. At times, Jelinda can often act as a counter-balance to Gumball's tomfoolery. Category:Mexicans Category:Latin Characters